Maybe You'll Save Me
by bickering-sidekicks
Summary: AU  In which Ally is the famous overnight sensation, and Austin is the songwriter.  Everyone's personality will stay, you know, exactly the same.   Well, I'll try.


**Title:** Maybe You'll Save Me

**Pairing:** Austin/Ally

**Summary: **{_AU_} In which Ally is the famous overnight sensation, and Austin is the songwriter. Everyone's personality will stay, you know, exactly the same. (Well, I'll try.)

Overdone plot, blah blah I know.

[I was watching the genderbend Adventure Time episode...and yeah.]

[There's probably some grammar mistakes in there and I can't be blamed if there's a mix of American and British spellings in there somewhere-please point mistakes out]

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=S-hu1eVsVdI - Katy McAlister cover of Wonderwall. Imagine that as Ally. And listen to Katy's voice because it's just so fantastic 3

* * *

><p>"And now, I'll be introducing you to a <em>very<em> special guest. Perhaps you've already heard her video online. She became an overnight sensation just last weekend when her cover of Oasis's classic song 'Wonderwall' became an immediate hit. Today, she has promised us she will perform it here, live on stage. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our guest, Ally Dawson!"

The crowd politely clapped their hands.

He felt, rather unexpectedly, her hand grip his tightly.

"Austin...I can't...It's...there's just so many people..."

She turned to look at him, and he saw the panic in her eyes.

_Not now_, he groaned to himself. _Please, Ally, not now_. The curtain was already beginning to rise. She couldn't do this, not now, not five seconds before.

"Please," he pleaded to her.

She shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

He sighed.

* * *

><p><em>And after all<em>

_You're my wonderwall_

Austin Moon leaned back on his chair, exultant. 10,000,000 views within two days. That had to be some kind of all time record, or something.

And he, Austin Moon, had made it all happen.

(Granted, with the help of his friend Dez.)

He grinned.

"10 million views, dude. I'm a genius," he said to nobody in particular.

So wrapped up in his success, he didn't realize someone's shadow descending over the counter at which he 'worked' at at the Sonic Boom.

"Austin Moon," he heard a voice spit at him.

Startled, he jumped out of his seat. He glanced up to find a certain classmate of his glaring at him.

"Oh, hey, Ally" he said, cheerfully.

She raised her eyebrows. "'Hey'? 'Hey'? That's all you've got to say?"

She slapped the palms of her hands onto the counter, and winced, but continued on.

"You put me on the worldwide web for everyone to see me without my consent and all you have to say is 'Hey?'"

He frowned. He'd thought she'd be happy, maybe even on the ground thanking him. Not...this.

"How _dare_ you," she shouted at him. "Austin Moon, how _dare_ you. You don't just _do_ things like this."

He blinked, still unsure what to reply.

"And what am I supposed to do," Ally said, bringing out an envelope from her bag, "with this?"

She slapped the item on the counter. Austin grabbed for it, and quickly read the enclosed letter.

"_Dear Ally Dawson,_

_The Helen show would like you to appear as a guest on our show on Monday, January third_..."

The letter continued on after that, but Austin was too excited to go on.

"That's _excellent_!" he shouted. "The Helen Show! You, on the Helen Show! Ally, you'll be famous."

He stopped victory dancing when he realized Ally wasn't joining in in his celebration.

"What?"

"Austin, you of all people should know I have horrible stage fright!"

He frowned, trying to remember.

And then promptly slapped his hand to his mouth, as he remembered.

"Oh-that talent show when you threw up on-"

She glared at him, daring him to go on. He sat down meekly in his chair.

"So you tell me, Austin Moon. What am I supposed to do?"

"Accept the invitation, of course."

"Accept it?"

She gaped at him, as if the idea had never occurred to her.

But this was the _Helen Show_ they were talking about. Millions of people watched every show, and if this wasn't a breakout chance, then he didn't know about anything in the entire world anymore.

He smiled. "Yeah. Accept it."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it, Ally. I'll help you."

* * *

><p>So here they were.<p>

Five seconds before the curtain would go up. Five seconds before Ally Dawson would show the world her voice.

And she was trying to back out, now.

He took Ally's face in between his hands to make her look at him.

A blush crept up her face, but she didn't pull away.

"Ally, listen to me," he soothed. "Ally. Ally. Don't forget, I heard you. I know, Ally, that you have stage fright. But this is your one chance. This is the chance to prove to everyone that you can sing. To prove to your dad you can sing. Ally."

She shook her head, more feebly.

"_Ally._" He took a deep breath in. "Ally, you're amazing. I know you're amazing because I've heard you. Ally, you have a fantastic voice and you can't let your stage fright hold you back. Ally, go out there."

She bit her lip.

"Please," he pleaded, one last time. "For me."

She closed her eyes, and slowly nodded.

He quickly slipped away as the curtain finally rose to reveal Ally to the stage, squeezing her hand one last time.

"Good luck," he whispered, and then disappeared backstage.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, it's Ally Dawson!"<p>

Austin watched from behind the stage. He saw her legs weakly walk to accept the microphone from the lady.

"Hello." He could almost hear her swallow. "My name is Ally Dawson, and, um, yeah."

A few people from the crowd laughed lightly.

Her cheeks tinged with pink, she slowly walked over to the piano on the stage. Sitting down onto the chair, Austin saw her take a deep breath. She placed her fingers lightly on the keys, and began.

_Today_

_Is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now, you should've somehow_

_realized what you gotta do_

Listening to her voice, Austin was brought back to last Friday, when he had heard her singing in the band room, after school. He had had a late soccer practice, followed by the ten laps around the track that the coach had made him do alone for missing practice the day before. As he had been muttering to himself about cruel and unusual punishment, he had heard a piano playing in the background. Curious and blatantly, as usual, uncaring about privacy, he had followed his ears closer to the sound.

And then watched from behind the glass door in fascination as her fingers traveled deftly over the keys, listening to her melodious voice.

_Back beat, the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

It's like he had been hypnotized by her voice. He stood, mesmerized, until she stopped playing, when she missed one note. He heard her curse under her breath, and grinned, finally snapping out of his trance.

Quickly, realizing his opportunity, he brought out his camcorder, and began to record her as she began playing again.

_...And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

When she had finished, he had put his camcorder and tried to scurry away, but in the process, tripped and landed on the floor. She whirled around and discovered him on the floor, groaning.

"Austin Moon! Were you-listening?" She glared, and crossed her arms. "Can you please respect my privacy and never do that again?"

"But you have a...an amazing voice." The words were out his mouth before he could stop them.

Ally blushed self consciously. "Um, thanks. But...you better not."

Then, she slammed the door on him, back to the piano.

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

He snapped back to reality as he heard her voice trail off, the song ending. Silence descended as the piano played its last note.

Then the crowd erupted into cheers. Looking at the crowd, he saw many of them giving her a standing ovation.

She turned her head to look at him. He could see her hands were shaking a little.

He gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review? Reviews make me happier than anything.<strong>

**I don't know how long this story'll be because really I'm just winging it. xP**

**Oh so one time, I was waiting at school for my mom to pick me up and I hear like some godly person playing piano so I, being the creep that I am, follow the music until I find myself next to the band room door and some tiny little kid asian eighth grader, Pei Fong, I think his name is, is like rapidly playing this like WOW piece on the piano and I'm just like... ._. I feel like a failure.**


End file.
